<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>any time, any place by snowysatoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197254">any time, any place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru'>snowysatoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When she feels overwhelmed and is in need of a breather, Edelgard runs off in hopes of clearing her mind, Bernadetta offering some company that neither woman knew that they needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kinkmeme Light</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>any time, any place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Written as a fill for the FE3H Light Kink Meme)</p><p>Hello! So I took a glance at the FE3H Kink Meme and I saw a prompt that caught my eye and was really excited to write it! The prompt that I'm filling is:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Edelgard is wearing a dress with a huge floor length skirt (maybe for a special ceremony, maybe an AU?) that perfectly hides Bernadetta eating her out under it."</i></p><p>It was such a fun prompt to write and I hope you all enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Bernadetta feels her body being pulled along as Edelgard leads her out of the ballroom and into a quiet hallway, the hold on her hand a little too tight for Bernadetta’s liking.</p><p class="p1">She doesn’t know how long she and have Edelgard have been walking — or where they’re even going — but Bernadetta opts to remain quiet for the rest of this “walk”; because asking a dumb question that has the chance of upsetting Edelgard is the last thing Bernadetta wants to do.</p><p class="p1">It isn’t until Edelgard comes to a sudden stop that the question Bernadetta’s kept bottled up for the past few minutes makes itself known.</p><p class="p1">“L-Lady Edelgard,” Bernadetta stutters, hoping that the slight crack in her voice isn’t too obvious. “I hope I’m not intruding, but is t-there a reason you brought me here? I-I know I’m not the best with crowds but I wasn’t being too much of a burden out there, I promise!”</p><p class="p1"><em>“Bernadetta,”</em> Edelgard says, her tone direct.</p><p class="p1">“Y-Yes?” Bernadetta yelps.</p><p class="p1">Noticing Bernadetta’s slight unease, Edelgard softens her expression and loosens her grip on Bernadetta’s hand, now just realizing how tightly she was holding onto it.</p><p class="p1">“Forgive me for dragging you out here so suddenly,” Edelgard apologizes, “And for any discomfort I may have brought upon you from that, but I needed to get out of that ballroom as soon as possible.” She squeezes Bernadetta’s hands, but much more gently this time.</p><p class="p1">“May I ask why, Lady Ed—”</p><p class="p1">“Just ‘Edelgard’ is fine, Bernadetta,” assured Edelgard. “It’s just the two of us; you don’t have to worry about using any titles of the sort.”</p><p class="p1">“But what about—” Bernadetta begins.</p><p class="p1">“I made it <em>very clear</em> to Hubert that I want no one following us, if that’s what you were worrying about,” Edelgard answers the question Bernadetta was going to ask.</p><p class="p1">Bernadetta lets out a huge sigh of relief. “Could you still tell me why you brought me out here, E-Edelgard?”</p><p class="p1">“Of course, Bernadetta,” Edelgard answers, continuing to lead her on until she felt her own back against the wall, her hold on Bernadetta moving from just her hand to circling them around her waist. “But would it be okay if I showed you instead?”</p><p class="p1">When Bernadetta nods, Edelgard takes that as the ‘ok’ to move one of her hands from around Bernadetta to rest it under her chin; pulling Bernadetta closer with her free hand that is still around her waist.</p><p class="p1">Before Bernadetta can even get out a response, she feels Edelgard’s lips connecting with hers in a soft kiss, melting into it almost immediately. Bernadetta places her hands on Edelgard’s shoulder so she could have *some* grounding and not lose her balance; Edelgard’s hands moving to cup Bernadetta’s face.</p><p class="p1">While this wasn’t the first time the two women have kissed each other, it almost feels like it was; Bernadetta almost too hesitant to kiss back and feeling Edelgard’s nose bumping against hers as she tries to work around their height difference — even with the added height of Edelgard’s heels. But they do grow more comfortable with other’s lips, as their kisses begin to become more heated — Edelgard and Bernadetta drinking up each other’s whimpers and gasps as their lips continue to move sensually against each other and pressing their bodies even closer; determined to have no space between them.</p><p class="p1">When they part to intake some much-needed air, Edelgard gets an idea. A <em>very interesting </em>idea, indeed.</p><p class="p1">“Bernadetta…” Edelgard breathes.</p><p class="p1">“Y-Yes?” Bernadetta asks, still slightly out of breath.</p><p class="p1">“Would you do a favor for me?”</p><p class="p1">Bernadetta shakily nods as her answer.</p><p class="p1">“Good,” Edelgard comments, pulling away from her lover to seemingly adjust the skirt of her dark-red ball gown. “Because this is something I’d love for you to help me with, but I’ll only go through with it if you’re alright with it as well.” She assures, making sure that she didn’t sound like she was pressuring Bernadetta into doing anything she didn’t feel comfortable with.</p><p class="p1">“What can I do, Edelgard? I’ll do anything if it makes you feel better.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you sure?”</p><p class="p1">“Absolutely!”</p><p class="p1">“Well, since you insisted,” Edelgard chuckles, lifting the skirt of her dress just a tad higher. “Could you… perhaps…” she stammers, her cheeks turning rosy in hue as she finds herself at a loss for words.</p><p class="p1">“P-Perhaps…?”</p><p class="p1">“Could you eat me out from under my dress skirt?” Edelgard confesses, refusing to meet Bernadetta’s gaze for just a moment— only to look back and see her lover’s face as red as her own, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.</p><p class="p1">“Y-You want m-me to—” Bernadetta is trying to process Edelgard’s request, still in semi-disbelief at what she had just heard.</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright if you don’t want to,” Edelgard reassures her, “It’s just that I’m desperate for <em>some </em>relief, is all…”</p><p class="p1">“B-But what if we—”</p><p class="p1">“Which is precisely why I chose to wear this dress tonight: to decrease the chances of getting caught. Like I said earlier, I won’t pressure you into anything that discomforts you; so we can go back to the ballroom if you wish to do so.”</p><p class="p1">Bernadetta thinks about what Edelgard has said for a brief moment; putting together every word and sentence to make sure that her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. When she’s 100 percent sure that she isn’t dreaming, she makes her decision.</p><p class="p1">Taking a deep breath to ready herself, she holds Edelgard’s hands in her and presses a chaste kiss to her lips, before getting down on her knees; right in front of the big, poofy skirt of Edelgard’s dress. Bernadetta looks back up at Edelgard; whose eyes are as wide as Bernadetta’s was just a few moments ago.</p><p class="p1">“B-Bernadetta,” Edelgard stutters. “Are you s-sure—”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll let you know if it gets too uncomfortable down here, I promise,” Bernadetta tells her. “Just… make sure we don’t get caught, o-okay?”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard gives her a nod. “I will.” And soon after, Bernadetta is lifting up the skirt of her ball gown and crawling under and in between Edelgard’s legs.</p><p class="p1">Readjusting so that Bernadetta remains mostly unseen, Edelgard tries to ready herself in anticipation for whatever her lover had in store. She yelps when she feels hands — <em>very</em> skilled hands, in fact — removing her smallclothes and sliding up and down her legs; Bernadetta’s fingers running along a couple of scars. Not too long after, her gasps becomes soft sighs as she feels lips kissing her thighs as hands continue to move up and down Edelgard’s lower body; Bernadetta paying special attention to her hips and abs.</p><p class="p1">Somewhere along the way, the kisses turn into sucking and small amounts of biting, Edelgard steadying herself against the wall so she doesn’t loose her balance, as she can already feel herself getting weak in the knees thanks to Bernadetta’s hands and lips touching her skin. She can feel a specific type of heat starting to blossom in between her legs, and Edelgard can feel it getting wet too.</p><p class="p1">Just when she feels like she’s gonna burst, Bernadetta stops. But just as Edelgard thinks she can catch her breath, her exhale turns into a suddenly loud moan as she feels Bernadetta’s lips and tongue against her clit, and her hands have a firm grip on her hips. Slapping a hand against her mouth to muffle any moans and whimpers that try to make themselves known, Edelgard leans her head back against the wall; the cool air against the heat of cheeks a welcoming sensation.</p><p class="p1">“B-Bernadetta,” Edelgard gasps, barely managing to find any words to speak as Bernadetta continues eat her out, the pace she was going at slowly becoming more relentless with each passing second.</p><p class="p1">“B-Bernadetta— <em>Ah!” </em>Edelgard moans again as Bernadetta seems to have touched a sensitive area.</p><p class="p1">She could feel herself reaching her peak at any time now; Bernadetta continuing to drink her up, her hands squeezing Edelgard’s hips as she attempts to grind against her mouth, desperate for <em>any </em>relief.</p><p class="p1">Next thing she realizes, Edelgard is seeing stars in many colors as she rides out her orgasm; her breathing coming out in sharp intakes of breath as she lets herself go, the risk of someone seeing her like this the last thing on her brain.</p><p class="p1">She evens out her breathing (or attempts to, at least) as she bathes in the afterglow of her release, lifting up her skirt when she thinks she stable enough to do so. After about a minute, Bernadetta emerges from underneath the dress and is regaining her footing after being on her knees. Edelgard spots some of her juices on the corner of Bernadetta’s lips, as well as her chin.</p><p class="p1">“H-How did it feel, Edelgard?” Bernadetta asks shyly. “Did it feel good? Did I do a good job?”</p><p class="p1">“That felt <em>amazing</em>,” Edelgard answers breathily. “You did really well, Bernadetta.”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard reaches into her dress bodice and pulls out a handkerchief, cleaning Bernadetta’s face the best she can. As much as she’d love to kiss her right here and now, they were still somewhat in public; and they both had an image to uphold as an emperor and her consort. So, after double-checking to make sure that they weren’t <em>too </em>much of a mess, they make their way back to the ballroom and back to whatever event was taking place.</p><p class="p1">When they make their return, Bernadetta and Edelgard remain by each other’s sides for the rest of the evening; and when Bernadetta feels Edelgard’s hand grabbing hers and intertwining their fingers together, her heart feels a warmth that soothes her whole body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fic title taken from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KcIAmqkXOU">"any time, any place"</a> by janet jackson</p><p>thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>